A Wicked performance
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: When Elphaba accidentally messes up a transportation spell, she, Fiyero and Glinda end up at McKinley High School, where the New Directions are just about to audition for the play they will perform this year: Wicked. They make a deal, but how will that turn out? Fiyeraba & Finchel. Post-musical.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Yes, I'm starting another story. Aren't I horrible? My inspiration just keeps dashing about and refuses to stay focused on one story only, which explains all the oneshots... and now this. This is another random idea of mine; it's not a oneshot, nor will it be a complete story; I'm not sure of how many chapter it will consist in the end - probably about six or seven.**

**It's a crossover between Wicked and Glee; let's say it's post-musical, but for some reason you can make up yourself Glinda knows that Elphie and Fiyero are alive and the three of them are still friends, though secretly. The Glee club still consists of the original members, so Rachel, Finn etc. haven't graduated yet. Guess that's all you need to know. **

**Hope you like it! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, nor do I own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

'Elphie?' Glinda asked, looking around, quirking one eyebrow. 'Where are we?'

'How should I know?' Elphaba snapped. 'If you hadn't been _harassing _me when I was trying to do the transportation spell, we'd be in the Vinkus right now, visiting Fiyero's family, just like we were _supposed _to!'

'Well, _you _were the one that wanted to use a transportation spell instead of just going there by bubble!'

Elphaba threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 'Because Fiyero and I are not _able _to create _bubbles_!'

Glinda fell silent at that. 'Oh. Right.' She looked around. 'Well, there are people right over there!' she pointed. 'Shall we go and ask them where we are?' Before either Elphaba or Fiyero could answer, she had skipped away towards the people. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and shrugged. 'I suppose asking for directions won't hurt.' She followed Glinda into the other room and looked around. There were several people sitting there. Some of them held stacks of paper in their hands, which they were reading intently; others were talking softly to one another. Glinda quickly got into conversation with a few cheerleaders and Elphaba sat down next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

Rachel Berry looked at the green girl next to her and decided to play nice. She flashed the girl a brilliant smile. 'Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. You must be auditioning for the role of Elphaba too, aren't you? That's not so hard to guess – the green is kind of a giveaway.' She decided not to comment on the green being a bit overdone. It was only an audition, after all.

Elphaba gave her a puzzled look. 'What?'

'The role of Elphaba, in Wicked?' Rachel asked. Elphaba still looked confused. 'I _am _Elphaba.'

Rachel interpreted that wrong and her eyes darkened. 'We'll see about that, because _I _will get that role. I have been eating, sleeping and breathing Elphaba ever since I first saw Wicked on Broadway and I am _not _going to let some amateur steal my dream role away from me!'

Elphaba, however, suddenly tensed. 'Wait a clock-tick. Did you just say 'wicked'?'Had they figured her out? Did they know she was the Wicked Witch of the West?

Rachel, next to her, was starting to wonder if this girl was in her right mind. 'Yes, Wicked. The musical? The one we're all here to audition for?'

Luckily, Kurt walked in just that moment and she squealed. 'Oh, Kurt, hi! Are you auditioning too?'

He smiled at her. 'I'm auditioning for the role of Prince Fiyero Tiggular,' he announced. 'I believe I am _perfect _for that role.'

Fiyero, who had been talking to another boy, heard that and turned around. 'Excuse me?'

'Kurt,' Rachel said patiently. 'Don't you think Fiyero might just be a little too… masculine a role for you?'

'Hate to break it to you, Kurt, but she's right,' Mercedes, who was sitting on Elphaba's other side, said apologetically. '_Fiyero_ is _hot_. _You _are _gay_.'

'Well,' Kurt said, not in the least discouraged. 'I wouldn't say that. Fiyero is kind of gay, too.'

'Excuse me?' Fiyero demanded again, in a slightly higher-pitched voice than usual. Glinda was trying her hardest to stifle her laughter and he glared at her.

'It's true,' Kurt said in answer to Fiyero's outburst. 'I mean, of course, he appears to be in love with two girls in the musical, but have you seen those _pants _he's wearing during the first act? No straight man would wear pants that tight.'

'I haven't worn those in _years_!' Fiyero protested. 'When am I going to stop hearing about those?'

Everyone was now staring at him and Rachel asked a little sceptically, 'Wait a minute. You guys actually expect us to believe that you three are Fiyero, Glinda and Elphaba from Wicked, is that it?'

Elphaba looked a little pained. 'Please don't say 'wicked'.'

Kurt looked from one to the other in confusion. 'What is going on with you three? Who are you?'

Glinda immediately straightened her back, stuck her chin in the air and announced, 'I am Glinda the Good Witch of the North, commonly known as Glinda the Good, formerly known as Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands, and I feel _utterly_ offended that you haven't heard of me.'

Everyone stared at her. Glinda threw her hands up in the air and gave up. 'Where _are _we?'

'Lima, Ohio,' one of the cheerleaders, a blonde one, told her. 'William McKinley High School. We're about to audition for the musical Wicked, which we are going to perform in the auditorium of our school in a few months.'

'Ohio, where is that?' Fiyero asked. They looked at him as if though he were crazy. 'The United States?' Kurt offered weakly, but the confused look stayed on the three strangers' faces.

'Oh my Oz,' Elphaba breathed when she finally realised what was going on. 'I transported us to another world.'

Glinda gasped. 'Elphie! How _could _you!'

'This is _your_ fault!' Elphaba snapped. 'I _told _you I needed to concentrate when I did the spell, but no, you just _had _to distract me!'

Glinda bristled. 'Now wait just a clock-tick…'

'Wait a minute, where are you from?' Mercedes asked in utter confusion. The three of them looked at her simultaneously. 'Oz.'

'Prove it,' Rachel Berry demanded. 'If you three really are who you say you are, prove it. Perform magic or something.'

'Now _that _is something I can do,' Glinda sang and she created her bubble and floated up to the ceiling. She looked up to it in disgust. 'Ugh, this room is so _small_.'

The Glee kids merely stared at her in awe and disbelief, until Rachel commanded in a high voice, 'You. Elphaba. Enchant a broomstick for me.'

Elphaba quirked one eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

'Do it!' Rachel screeched, and Elphaba rolled her eyes and grumbled, 'Fine. Someone get me a broomstick.' She had to prove to these people that they really were from Oz, or they would never help them, but she didn't like this.

A tall boy fetched her a broomstick and she opened the Grimmerie, which she had been clutching to her chest ever since they had arrived in this new world, and began chanting. The Glee kids watched in awe as they saw the broomstick lift and Elphaba slammed the book shut. 'There. Happy now?'

'Oh my God,' Kurt whispered. 'It _is _them!'

Rachel scoffed. 'That's impossible.' She examined the broomstick closely, waving her hands all around it to find any hidden strings that might explain the object floating, but she didn't find any. Everyone was staring now and Elphaba sighed. '_Yes_, we are from another world. Now could you please stop staring and help us get back?'

'Oh,' Mercedes said suddenly, her eyes gleaming. 'They must star in our play!'

'_What_?!' Rachel exclaimed. 'No, no, no way! _I _am to star in that play! I was _born _to play Elphaba!'

The real Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at her and Rachel flushed. 'I mean… Oh, forget it!'

'Don't you see?' said Mercedes. 'This is the perfect opportunity for us to show the rest of the school that we are _not _losers. These three can play the leading characters perfectly – because they _are _the leading characters! We'll blow the entire school away with our performance!'

Rachel huffed. 'Fine. But you're going to have to prove that you can sing first.'

Elphaba looked exasperated. 'I don't _want _to sing! I want to go home!'

'We won't help you until you help us,' Mercedes declared, and the other Glee kids agreed. Elphaba sighed and gave in. 'Sure. Perfect. We'll help you, but you _will _help us afterwards.'

Mercedes shook the green girl's hand. 'Deal. Now let's go get you to audition for Mr. Schue – he'll be blown away!'

* * *

Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel flanked Mr. Schue as Elphaba walked on stage and read through the song she was required to perform for her audition. They had told Will Schuester all about the Ozians they had met backstage and that they were the real Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero. Will didn't believe them in the slightest, of course, but he was willing to go along with it. If they believed that these three kids were perfect for the roles, perhaps that would give them some confidence and they would be able to impress their audience.

Elphaba flipped through the pages before declaring flatly, 'I'm not singing this.'

'What? Why not?' asked Mercedes, slightly taken aback. Elphaba looked at her as if though she were crazy. 'You want me to sing praise of the man that ruined my life? No, thank you. There is no 'Wizard and I' anymore. That was just a stupid childish dream.'

'Sing another song, then,' Quinn offered, handing Elphaba the lyrics of 'No Good Deed'. The green girl eyed them warily before tossing them to the side. 'No way. Never.'

Mr. Schue, who was finding this just to be the tiniest bit ridiculous, sighed. 'Why not?'

'Because it includes a spell from the Grimmerie, for one,' Elphaba said with a pointed glare, 'and I do _not _plan on changing my boyfriend into a scarecrow once again.'

Fiyero, standing at the back of the stage to wait for his turn, shuddered. 'No, thank you.'

'And also because it's not true at all, that good deeds don't go unpunished,' she went on. 'I was desperate when I said that, and it was one of the darkest periods of my life, which says something, and so I'd rather not be reminded of it.'

'Fine,' Mr. Schue said patiently. 'Then will you sing this song?' He handed her 'Defying Gravity' and she rolled her eyes. '_Sure_, I'll sing about my escape from the Wizard's palace as a fugitive, because_ that _was such a joyful time.'

Mercedes sighed. 'Elphaba…'

'Fine, fine,' the green girl grumbled. 'Give me a moment to learn the lyrics.' She walked off to the side of the stage and as if that was her cue, Glinda came floating down in her pink bubble, beaming. 'What song shall I sing? Tina showed me all the songs backstage, and I _love _them! Do you want me to sing 'Good News' first?'

Elphaba, who had taken a look at the songs as well, looked at her friend incredulously. 'You seriously want to sing a song celebrating my death right in front of me? Glinda, that is _rude_.'

Glinda flushed. 'Of course not. I'm sorry. Um… 'Thank Goodness'?'

Fiyero quirked an eyebrow. 'Isn't that one about our engagement?'

Glinda's face went even redder. 'Right. I get it. That would be awkward. 'Popular', then?' She didn't wait for an answer, but started to sing happily. 'Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I…'

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes, along with the other Glee kids – who had taken seats in the auditorium to watch the Ozians' performance – clapped and cheered. Mr. Schue, however, was merely staring at the bubble in which the blonde was floating around. It looked so real… How did she do that? It wasn't like they had such professional equipment here at McKinley.

What he was also amazed by, was how perfect she was as Galinda. She sang the song just right. Perhaps his students were right and he should let these three kids star in the play – if the other two were just as good, that was.

'Excellent!' he said when the blonde girl was done singing. 'You'll make a fine Galinda!'

Glinda frowned at him. 'It's Glinda now. The 'Ga' is silent.'

'Right,' Mr. Schue said, not sure if she was being serious. 'Well, anyway, it was great. Shall we move on? Elphaba, are you ready?' It felt really silly to address the girl like that, but he didn't know her real name, so he didn't really have a choice.

Elphaba nodded and stepped onto the stage. 'Fine. I'll sing the song.'

She opened her mouth and sang, and the entire auditorium fell silent. She had the most beautiful voice – the perfect voice for the role of Elphaba. She sang the song with such ease, as if she'd never done anything else, and even Glinda and Fiyero were baffled – neither of them had ever heard Elphaba sing before.

Glinda tuned in after a while, singing, 'If we work in tandem,' and singing her part in the song from there. While Glinda sang her line, Elphaba muttered a spell under her breath – she wanted to make this performance as real as possible, now that she was here anyway – and when she yelled, 'It's me!', her broom lifted high up into the air with her on it. The Glee kids and Mr. Schue could only stare, the latter's eyes nearly bulging out of his head as she sang the rest of the song perfectly.

'And nobody in all of Oz,' she hissed, 'No Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!' She belted out the final notes of the song and gracefully descended until she had both feet on the floor again. 'How did I do?' she asked a bit shyly, and the Glee club all jumped up and cheered for her – even Rachel, who usually never cheered for anyone but herself. Well, and for Finn, for course, but only because everyone expected her to, since he was her boyfriend and all.

'That was _amazing_!' Mr. Schue said, more enthusiastic than anyone had ever seen him. 'I've never seen such a fantastic performance in my life!'

Rachel felt slightly offended by that. 'Mr. Schue…'

'Would you please do the duet with Fiyero, too?' Mr. Schue asked the green girl. 'I'd love to hear you sing once more, and that way, we can hear Fiyero sing, too.' He bent over towards Mercedes and Quinn. 'I wonder how she let the broomstick fly up. It looked really impressive.'

'She enchanted it,' Quinn told him, but he merely laughed. 'Oh, Quinn, I love how you Glee kids always get so absorbed in the things we're doing.'

'She's not kidding,' Mercedes chimed in. 'Mr. Schue, I know it's hard to believe, but that girl over there is Elphaba and she just enchanted that broomstick to fly.'

'We didn't believe it ourselves at first,' said Rachel, on his other side, 'but they proved it.'

'Let's have them prove it again, then, shall we?' Mr. Schue said just the tiniest bit sarcastically. 'Make her cast another spell.'

Elphaba caught that last part and sighed. 'Do I have to prove that I'm real again?'

'Yes, please,' Mercedes said a bit sheepishly, and Elphaba sighed again. 'Fine.' She muttered something under her breath and suddenly Finn, who had been sitting on stage to accompany Elphaba's singing with his band, turned into a frog. The thing looked around in confusion and croaked, and Rachel shrieked in anger and panic. 'That is my _boyfriend_! Change him back _right now_!'

'Sorry,' Elphaba mumbled. She muttered something else and there was Finn again, looking slightly bewildered. 'What just happened?'

Glinda sighed as she floated down in her bubble. 'Elphie, you can't just go around and change people into frogs. It's not polite.'

Mr. Schue, meanwhile, looked as if he was about to faint. 'Mr. Schue?' Mercedes asked in concern. 'Are you all right?'

He swallowed. 'I think I just need to… um… go home and… think about this. Class dismissed.' With that, he hurriedly grabbed his things and fled the auditorium, leaving the students slightly baffled.

'Well,' Elphaba said sarcastically. 'That went well.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank ComingAndGoingByBubble and xXStefyXx for reviewing! ... Especially since no one else did. I have to admit, I was slightly disappointed at that. Just wondering what caused it... Everyone busy? Don't like the story? Don't like the Wicked/Glee crossover? Or am I just too impatient? :P (That's very well possible, too, so if that's the case... sorry :3.) Anyway, any readers out there, please review - just to let me know you're reading this and I'm not sending it off into the void ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The Glee kids understood that Mr. Schue needed some time to let this sink in, but they really wanted to get to know the three Ozians and so they stayed in the auditorium a little while longer to talk. Glinda got along really well with the Cheerios – Quinn, Santana and Brittany liked the perky blonde, and they talked about clothes and make-up all the time. Fiyero was getting acquainted with the guys and Elphaba found herself rather liking Kurt and Mercedes. 'Seriously,' Kurt said, his words accompanied by large gestures, 'you have been like my _role model _my entire life long. I still can't believe you're real.'

'So everything that happens in the musical… happened to you?' asked Mercedes. 'Like… everything?'

Elphaba shrugged. 'I don't know what happens in the musical, so ask ahead and we'll find out.'

'You were born green?'

'Obviously. I didn't make myself green,' she said sarcastically. 'I'd much rather not be, really.'

'Right. Stupid question,' Kurt quickly interrupted. 'You and Galinda loathed each other at first, but then you became best friends because of something to do with a dance at the OzDust Ballroom and a hideous hat.'

'My hat is not hideous!' Elphaba protested, one hand flying to her head. Mercedes gave Kurt a pointed look. 'Well done, Kurt.'

'Are you and Fiyero in love?' Tina asked. Elphaba nodded. 'But he was engaged to Glinda first, right?' Mike added to the question, and Elphaba nodded again. 'Yes, that's true.'

'Is it true that your mother died because she chewed milk flowers so that your sister wouldn't come out green?' Mercedes asked softly, and a pained look flashed across Elphaba's face. It still stung to think about her sister and she much rather didn't. 'That's true, but I really don't want to talk about that,' she said quietly. The Glee kids understood that and continued questioning her for a while longer.

After a while, she excused herself and sat down in the back of the auditorium by herself, needing some space. That space was not given to her, however, because she had only been sitting there for a minute before the girl with the brown hair and eyes, Rachel Berry, sat down next to her. 'Elphaba?'

The green girl looked to the side, lost in thought. 'Hmm?'

Rachel hesitated for a moment, then decided to tell the truth. 'I just wanted to say… I'm sorry about being bitchy to you earlier, and that I didn't believe you,' she said. Elphaba smiled. 'Oh, don't worry about it. No one believed us at first. It _is _rather hard to believe, especially when you're from a world without any magic in it.' She looked at Rachel. 'There really isn't any magic here? None at all?'

Rachel shook her head. 'Neither are there Animals. Only animals.'

'Huh.' Elphaba rested her chin in her hands and stared off into the distance again. 'That sounds… strange.'

'I also wanted to say…' Rachel faltered for a moment. 'I… um… I just want you to know that Wicked has been one of my favourite musicals for years. It has always been my dream to be playing Elphaba on Broadway one day. Not just because it's an amazing part and the songs are so beautiful and would fit my voice really well,' Elphaba rolled her eyes at that, but Rachel didn't see it, 'but also because I admire Elphaba's character so much. She's so strong and independent, and even though she's green, she's beautiful in her own way. Nearly everyone turns against her and she never had the life that she deserved, yet she finds love and friendship and she always keeps her head up – well, except perhaps during 'No Good Deed', but who can blame her? If I thought I just lost Finn, I'd give up, too. But… I guess what I mean to say is that I really admire you, and I think you're pretty amazing.'

Elphaba smiled at the girl next to her, surprised. 'Thank you. Very much. You have no idea how much that means to me.'

Rachel smiled, too – a radiant smile, like Glinda's, that lit up the entire room. 'So… Are you going to play the parts?'

Elphaba sighed. 'I don't know, Rachel. I'm not an actor, or a singer. I'm just… me.'

'I'm sure you can act, and we already know that your singing is simply amazing,' Rachel stated. 'Would you perform 'As Long As You're Mine' with Fiyero? Please? I'd love to see you do it.'

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably. 'I'm sorry, Rachel, but… No. I'm not really comfortable with that,' she admitted. 'To you, it's just a nice song in a musical, but to me… That night actually happened to me, and though it was wonderful, it was also _private_, and I'd really like to keep it that way.'

Rachel nodded, just the tiniest bit disappointed. 'I understand, I guess. But if you don't want to perform all those songs, how can you ever play the part in the musical?'

'Hmm… I don't think I will,' Elphaba said finally. 'I don't like being in the spotlights, and I'd feel bad about taking away your chance to shine. You are all amazing singers yourself, for what I have heard so far anyway, and you _do _love the spotlights. But perhaps…' Her face lit up when she had an idea. 'Perhaps we could coach you?'

'Coach us?' Rachel repeated. Elphaba nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes! We'll have auditions and pick out the right people to play the right parts, and then Fiyero, Glinda and I can coach you guys so that you perform the story as truthful and as well as you possibly can. Does that sound at all like a good idea to you?'

Rachel squealed very Glinda-like. 'That sounds like a fantastic idea! Let's go tell the others!'

* * *

Although Glinda was slightly disappointed when she heard she wouldn't be part of the musical, they all agreed it was a good idea. They would talk to Mr. Schue about it the next day. Meanwhile, Rachel offered for Glinda and Elphaba to spend the night at her house – 'Kurt, Mercedes, why don't you come as well? That way we can have a pyjama party!' – and Finn told Fiyero that he could stay with him for the night if he wanted to. They all accepted the offers gratefully and they agreed that Finn, Mercedes and Artie would go talk to Mr. Schue the next day to calm him down a little and convince him of the fact that Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda were real and that they had to help them get back to Oz.

The pyjama party at Rachel's turned out to be a lot of fun. Mercedes and Kurt brought their own pyjamas, but Glinda and Elphaba had to borrow everything from Rachel. The pyjamas were all flannel and pink, which Glinda found wonderful while Elphaba did not, but she didn't really have a choice; she wasn't planning on sleeping in her clothes. Mercedes and Kurt came over not too long thereafter and they all sat together on Rachel's large, pink and fluffy bed to talk.

'I love the 'Popular' scene in the musical,' Rachel told Glinda. She was sitting at the head of her bed, legs crossed. She looked at Elphaba, who was lying on her stomach on the bed, flipping through a book. 'And just so you know: I agree that pink looks good with green. You should wear that flower in your hair more often.'

Glinda squealed with happiness and Elphaba grumbled. 'Please don't encourage her.'

'Well I'm really sorry, honey, but you have to admit that you really needed that makeover,' Kurt told her almost apologetically. 'The glasses, the braid and the clothes were really not done.'

'See! I told you!' Glinda said, jumping up and down on the bed, causing everyone else to sway slightly. 'I'm not the only one who thinks so!'

'I love the way you look in the second act, though,' Mercedes told Elphaba. 'The dress you wear there it simply amazing, and your entire appearance just breathes your personality, how strong you are. I really love that.'

'Not to mention that you look so much better with your hair down,' Rachel said, her eyes lighting up when she had an idea. 'Ooh, can I please do your hair?'

'Sure,' Elphaba agreed wearily and Rachel squealed and ran off to fetch a hairbrush and some ribbons and hair pins.

The rest of the pyjama party carried on in that same fashion and by the time they got up to go to school the next morning, they were nearly best friends. Fiyero turned out to get along well with Finn and _his _friends, too, and so they were a happy group all together.

They waited anxiously for Finn, Mercedes and Artie to return from their talk with Mr. Schue and when they did, they informed the other that their Glee club teacher was still pretty shaken, but that he believed them and he had liked their plan. They would start the auditions that same day.

Everyone immediately signed up for their favourite roles. Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero would be judging the Glee kids, along with Artie, who was co-directing the play, and Mr. Schue, who had recovered well enough from his shock to join them and direct the musical as he had originally meant to do.

First up was Santana. 'My name is Santana Lopez and I'll be auditioning for the role of Madame Morrible, because I love evil women,' she announced. Kurt, from behind the scenes, sniggered. 'Suits you well.'

Santana shot him a look. 'Shut up, Lady Hummel.' She played the part perfectly and Elphaba felt actual shivers run down her spine at the resemblance Santana held with Morrible. 'She's perfect for this part.'

The others agreed and they took notes. The Glee kids all auditioned and the judges agreed on almost everyone. Rachel turned out to be a perfect Elphaba – when she dropped the snobbish attitude, Elphaba concluded, it was almost as if she was looking in a mirror. Rachel was very convincing and they all applauded loudly at her performance of 'The Wizard and I'. Finn would join her as Fiyero, which they were both very happy about, and they decided that Sam would make a nice Wizard. Frex would be played by Joe and Melena by Brittany. Quinn, being the tragically beautiful girl she was, was cast as Nessarose.

They had a hard time deciding on who would be playing Glinda, though. Kurt really wanted the part and they all agreed that he somehow managed to pull it off really well, they weren't sure whether they could allow a guy to play a girl's part. They decided to make him sing 'For Good' with Rachel and when he succeeded in blowing them all away, they agreed that he would make a fantastic Glinda, even though Glinda herself wasn't really sure she was okay with this.

They decided Blaine would play the part of Boq, which left Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sugar and the others to play the Shiz students and the Ozians, which they didn't mind at all, 'As long as I get at least one solo line,' Mercedes warned.

And so they got started. Mike and Mr. Schue gave them all dancing lessons, along with Glinda and Fiyero. The latter was having quite a hard time in teaching Finn how to 'Dance Through Life' in tight pants. 'Dude!' he exclaimed after a while. 'Just _ignore _how tight the pants are and dance! You look like a string puppet!'

'I can't help it!' Finn protested. 'I don't see how you can even _move _in these, let alone _dance _in them! Can't I just dance through life wearing _normal _pants?'

'No, you can't,' Mr. Schue told him sternly. 'Fiyero wears tight pants during that song and so you have to wear them too.'

Finn glared at Fiyero. '_Why_ did you have to wear those?'

Fiyero merely rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Glinda was teaching Kurt how to act like her. 'Just put on the wig,' she told him sternly, 'and _toss the hair_. Toss toss.'

'Toss toss,' he tried. She snorted. 'That was even worse than Elphie's first 'toss toss'. And believe me, that says something.'

Kurt scowled at her. 'Hey, I'm not used to having long hair!'

'Well, _get _used to it. Again. Toss toss. Lift the hands, shake the head, toss the curls over your shoulder. Toss toss. Got it?'

'Got it,' he said, but Glinda made him do it five more times before she was even remotely satisfied. 'We'll work on that later. Now sing with me. Pretend I'm Elphaba and do you Popular tricks on me.'

He jumped on the bed behind her, eager to impress her with his Galinda impression. 'Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to become a pal,' here he swung his arm around Glinda's chest, as Galinda did in the musical with Elphie, 'a sister and-'

'_Don't _touch the breasts!' Glinda screeched, pulling away and turning around to stare daggers at him. Kurt looked at her in confusion. 'What?'

'You're supposed to swing your arm around Elphie's neck, not her breasts! That would give people bad, bad ideas, not to mention Rachel will feel sexually harassed when you do that to her,' she told him sternly. 'No breast touching. Ever. Girls don't do that to one another.'

'I wasn't touching your…'

'Yes you were. They were _my_ breasts, I should know whether you were touching them or not. Let's try that again, only less inappropriate this time, okay?'

* * *

Fortunately, things were going a lot better with Elphaba and Rachel. The two girls had really grown close since yesterday and Elphaba was giving Rachel tips about how to act like her. 'Shall we do a method acting exercise?' she proposed.

'Doesn't that mean that I just pretend to be you, even outside the acting environment?' Rachel asked. Elphaba nodded. 'Something like that. I took Drama classes in my first year at Shiz, and my teacher taught us about method acting. We're just going to have a conversation now, I'm going to ask you questions or tell you things you are supposed to respond to, and you're going to try to think like me and react like me. Okay?'

Rachel nodded. 'Got it.'

'Perfect.' Elphaba cleared her throat and managed to choke out a very Galinda-worthy squeal. 'Oh, Elphie!' she squeaked, notching her voice up at least two octaves. 'Please let me give you a makeover!'

Rachel scowled at her. 'No, thank you very much.'

'But Elphie!' Elphaba protested, secretly impressing Rachel with her perfect impression of the bubbly blonde. 'You look so _dreary_! You can't go to a dance like this!'

'I don't plan on going to dances, Galinda. I don't like dances,' Rachel told her. Elphaba nodded. 'What's your favourite thing to do in your spare time?'

'Reading,' Rachel answered immediately.

'But that's so _boring_!' Elphaba whined in a Galinda-voice. Rachel shrugged and pretended to read a book. 'I like reading.'

Elphaba fell silent and started staring at Rachel with wide eyes, horror written all over her face. Rachel looked at her in concern. 'Elphaba? Is something wrong?'

'You just broke character,' Elphaba told her, smiling slightly. 'The horrified look was part of the exercise. That's the look people usually direct at me when they first see me.'

'Oh.' Rachel blushed a little. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Let's just carry on, okay?' Elphaba started staring again and Rachel looked at her innocently. 'What are you looking at? Is there something in my teeth?' she asked, before breaking character again to ask, 'Did you _really _say that on your first day at Shiz?'

Elphaba chuckled. 'Yes. I did. I've said it many times before, too. The funniest time was when I used it on a man in a café who was staring at me and he actually answered with 'Yes, I believe there's some spinach stuck in your teeth'. Turned out to be true, too.'

Rachel laughed at that. 'I can totally see that happen.' She grew serious again. 'Don't you ever get tired of people treating you like that only because you are green?'

Elphaba shrugged. 'It really used to bug me, but it doesn't anymore. The 'Wicked Witch'-business still does, though. I _know _I'm not wicked, and everyone that matters to me knows, too, but it still hurts to see an entire country celebrate your supposed death, only because of a green skin and a few mistakes in the past.'

Rachel's eyes widened. 'For real? That actually happened?'

Elphaba nodded. 'Just as it did in the musical,' she smirked. 'Only, obviously, Glinda knows we're alive. We're her secret friends. Fiyero's parents know, too – we live with them in their castle in the Vinkus. It's hard, hiding all the time, but it's necessary. And I have Fiyero and Glinda. That's really all that matters.'

Rachel hugged the green girl suddenly. 'Oh, Elphaba, I'm so sorry!'

Elphaba waved her away. 'Oh, don't be! Although,' she smirked, 'perhaps I'll just stay in this world, with you guys. No one here thinks I'm wicked and with you guys already liking me, I'll have more friends than I've ever had in my entire life.' She was only half joking. Now that the words had left her mouth, she actually started to seriously consider the idea. Would it really be so bad to stay here? But no, she finally decided. She couldn't do that to Glinda and Fiyero. Glinda would miss Oz, and Fiyero his parents… she had no right to take that away from them for her own selfish reasons.

Instead, she shook her head and directed her attention back to Rachel. 'Let's practice some more.'

* * *

**Review? *cute puppy-dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you xXStefyXx, ComingAndGoingByBubble and RavenCurls for reviewing! Also, thank you ComingAndGoingByBubble for sharing your very cool ideas with me :D. Thank her for writing April and Shelby in and also for the scene at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Glee. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

'Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!' Glinda and Elphaba stood on stage, facing each other. 'For your face,' Glinda sneered.

'Your voice!' Elphaba retorted.

'Your clothing!' Glinda finished. 'Let's just say… I loathe it all!'

Rachel and Kurt were both impressed. They knew the girls to be best friends, yet they pulled this song off as if they actually loathed each other. Elphaba was doing an exaggerated impression of Galinda, tossing her hair and doing a stupid little dance, while Glinda brought out the Glee members that would play the Shiz students and they sang along with her. 'And I will be loathing, for forever loathing, truly, deeply, loathing you!' the blonde and the green girl sang, standing face to face and glaring at each other. 'My whole life long!'

'Boo!' Elphaba yelled, and Glinda jumped back in fake fear. 'Ah!'

Everyone clapped when they finished. 'Oh my God, that was so awesome!' Kurt gushed. 'You two are the most _wonderful _actors! It seemed like you really loathe each other!'

'We used to,' Glinda said with a smile. 'Or at least, _I _used to.'

'Believe me, the feeling was entirely mutual,' Elphaba assured her, and Glinda giggled. 'I thought so.'

Elphaba looked at Rachel and Kurt again. 'Your turn.'

They tried the song as well, and though it didn't go badly, it could have been better. Rachel sighed as she dropped down next to Elphaba. 'I'm just not as good as you are.'

Elphaba smirked. 'Well, I would start to get worried when someone was doing a better impression of me than… well, me.'

Rachel laughed, too, as she realised that. 'Yeah, of course. It's just… I don't know. How could I ever be anything like you? I always thought I could be anyone I ever wanted to be, because I'm such an amazing actress, but now that I've met you, I'm not so sure anymore.'

'You'll do fine,' Elphaba told her. 'You _are _an amazing actress, and an amazing singer, too. You're not _me_, but you don't have to be. Just be yourself. Give your own spin to the part. That'll only make it better.'

Rachel smiled at her. 'Thanks.'

Next up to rehearse was the 'As Long As You're Mine'-scene, and both Rachel and Finn were dreading it. Not because they didn't want to sing a love song together – they both loved that part – but because they feared they wouldn't capture their parts quite right.

'Show us,' Fiyero suggested. 'Just do the scene, me and Elphaba will watch, and we can give you tips on how to enhance your performance afterwards.'

They both nodded hesitantly and dropped down on their knees together while Mr. Schue gestured for the music to start. The other Glee kids were rehearsing elsewhere; Mr. Schue knew how hard love scenes like these could be and he didn't want the others distracting or teasing Finn and Rachel during their performance.

Their voices sounded perfect together, and the never missed a note, yet something was missing. Finn and Rachel knew it, too, and when the song finished, Finn punched the floor in exasperation. 'Why can't I get anything right?'

Elphaba knelt down next to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. 'You're doing well, Finn, really. You just need to put more emotion into it,' she explained to him. She looked at Rachel. 'That applies to you, too, Rachel. The man whom you have been secretly loving for three years, and haven't even seen once in nearly as much time, the man who was engaged to your best friend, the man you thought you could never have, he just confessed his love for you. He left the most popular and pretty and _perfect _girl in all of Oz – I mean, how do you say that here? On Earth – to be with _you_. You still can't believe it. This has been your dream for years, the one thing you thought you could never have, and now you have it. Try to convey that message to the audience.' She caught Fiyero smiling softly at her from where he was standing behind Rachel and she couldn't help but return his smile. 'What?'

'I never knew you felt that way about me,' he said. 'I mean, I knew, obviously, when we escaped the palace together, but I didn't know that had been going on for so long.'

She blushed and lowered her eyes. 'Of course it did. I have loved you ever since we rescued that Lion cub together. Only I thought I could never have you, because you were with Glinda, and, well, she was – _is _– just so much more… perfect than I am. I didn't think you'd even have to think about that choice.'

'I didn't,' he said, his gaze still fixed on hers, which only made her blush deeper. 'You see, Finn,' he said, looking at the young man now, 'I loved her since that day, too. Imagine being me. You have just spent three years looking for the girl that stole your heart. All of Oz hates her and you have to pretend that you do, too, that you want to capture her, when in reality, you just want to know if she's okay. And you want her to love you, of course, but you didn't think that was even remotely possible. So you looked for her this entire time, and now you found her. The one girl you love more than life itself…'

'Aw,' Rachel said softly, looking at him with large eyes, hands clasped together. 'That's so romantic!'

Fiyero laughed. 'It's true, though.' Elphaba smiled at him and he returned the smile before looking at Finn and Rachel again. 'So… Any questions?'

'Will you demonstrate it to us?' Rachel begged. 'Please?'

'Yeah,' said Finn. 'I think we can learn a lot by watching you guys do the scene.'

Fiyero immediately agreed. 'Sure.' Elphaba hesitated at first, but finally gave in. Performing the song for Rachel, Finn and Mr. Schue wasn't nearly as bad as performing it in front of the entire Glee club. 'Fine then. Just don't exaggerate the kissing part,' she warned Fiyero, and he gave her a mischievous grin. 'We'll see about that.'

Rachel and Finn left the stage and Elphaba and Fiyero sat themselves down on it. Elphaba started singing, her clear voice ringing through the auditorium, and after a verse and a chorus, Fiyero sang his solo. Rachel and Finn watched them in awe. There was so much emotion in their performance, so much genuine love; Rachel didn't think she'd ever be able to match up to that. They both sang like no one else in the world existed, like their small audience wasn't even there. They only had eye for one another as they were in each other's arms, singing their hearts out until the song ended and Fiyero kissed Elphaba passionately. They had never broken character once, but now Elphaba playfully slapped him away. 'Enough of that! What did I say about not exaggerating the kissing part?'

Fiyero wiggled his eyebrows at her. 'You call _that _exaggerating? I wasn't even getting started yet!'

She scowled at him, but finally gave in and chuckled. She looked at Finn and Rachel. 'So that's how it's done. You want to try it?'

'How about we try it together first?' Fiyero suggested. 'I pair up with Rachel, Finn pairs up with Elphaba, and that way we can teach them the basics before pairing them up together.'

They all agreed to that and they settled down on the stage. 'Look at me,' said Elphaba, gazing into Finns eyes. She nodded. 'Good. Like that. Now pretend I'm Rachel and give me the best loving look you got.'

Rachel managed to pull that off fairly well, but Finn only looked like a sad puppy when he tried it, which made Elphaba laugh every time. 'Oh my Oz, Finn! I said _love_, not despair! You look like a cute little stray puppy begging someone to take him home!'

'Well, how am I _supposed _to look?' he exclaimed in exasperation, and she thought about that for a clock-tick. 'How do you usually look when you sing Rachel a song?'

He tried to imagine that and Elphaba nodded enthusiastically. 'That's it! Keep it up. Now remember, put the emotions in your voice, in your face, in your entire attitude. Now sing for me.'

He did, and she applauded for him when he was done. 'That was amazing. That's exactly how you do it. Let's do it together.' They sang a chorus of the song in unison, gazing deep into each other's eyes, really entering into the parts. Fiyero and Rachel were watching them a bit warily. 'That looks amazing,' Rachel whispers. 'If I could do this even half as well as she can, I'll be the happiest person alive.'

Fiyero merely huffed. 'It wouldn't hurt her to keep it down a bit.'

Rachel gave him an amused glance. 'Are you jealous?'

He didn't say anything and Rachel laughed softly. 'And here I thought _I _was the jealous type. It's only acting, Fiyero.'

'Well, they're acting way too well for my liking,' he grumbled, just as Finn and Elphaba pulled apart and she congratulated him on his performance. 'Perfect. Now you and Rachel try.'

They did, and this time, they did an amazing job.

* * *

'Listen up, everyone!' Mr. Schue clapped his hand and raised his voice to attract attention from the Glee club. 'Since you're all doing so well on the songs, I propose we get started on rehearsing the _entire_ musical this afternoon. It doesn't have to be perfect yet; it'll mainly be meant to determine which parts will need the most work.'

Kurt raised his hand. 'I just realised something. Do I have to kiss Finn?'

Finn choked. 'Dude!'

'In the musical, Galinda kisses Fiyero,' Kurt reminded him. 'And I'm sorry, but I'm really not comfortable with that.'

'Neither am I!' Finn protested. 'No way!'

Glinda made an unladylike sound. 'Well, if you're going to be so childish about it… I suppose we could change the kiss to a peck on the cheek, couldn't we, Mr. Schuester?'

Will Schuester nodded. 'Sure, we could do that. That, however, was not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. I figured we could use some more help with this, since Wicked is a rather big challenge… and so I invited over some old acquaintances of ours. Boys and girls, please welcome two members of the original Broadway cast of Wicked… April Rhodes and Shelby Corcoran!'

Rachel squealed and the Glee kids all started cheering for the two women, but Elphaba and Glinda looked at each other in confusion. 'The original Broadway cast? What does that mean?'

'They're the actresses that originally played the parts of Elphaba and Glinda in the musical Wicked,' Tina whispered to them. Glinda snorted. 'Original cast… If anyone here is original, it's us!'

'Excuse me,' Shelby interrupted. 'Who are this?'

Will sighed. 'Believe it or not, but these are Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero. The real ones. They got stuck in our world…' The same ritual followed – the women not believing them, Mr. Schue and the Glee kids trying to convince them and eventually Glinda forming a bubble and Elphaba changing Finn into a frog again, which elicited an irritated groan from Rachel. '_Elphaba_…'

Glinda gave Elphaba a stern look and opened her mouth to say something, but Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Yes, yes, Glinda, I know. I can't just go around turning people into frogs. It's rude. And sorry about your boyfriend,' she said to Rachel, before turning Finn back.

Again, it took a while to convince the newcomers, but finally they accepted the fact that the three Ozians were real and they looked forward to working with them. Mr. Schue nodded, satisfied. 'Let's get ourselves to the auditorium then, shall we?'

* * *

They started with the song 'Good News', in which Kurt surprised everyone, including Glinda, with the high notes he managed to reach almost effortlessly. Glinda squealed. 'You're like a male me!'

Elphaba merely rolled her eyes, leaning back as she watched the Glee kids perform, arms crossed. She knew it was a bit childish, but she couldn't get herself to like this first part. The mere knowledge that this was actually real, these people celebrating her death… It stung. It still did, after all this time.

Fiyero, as usual, detected her mood and sat down next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him until her head was resting on his shoulder. 'It's over now, Elphaba. I know it must hurt, but it happened like this, and there is no way to turn back time. It's no use reliving the past.'

She sighed and leaned into him, eyes still fixed on Kurt. 'I know. It's just…'

He gently wrapped his other arm around her as well and kissed her forehead. 'I know, love. I know.'

Watching Quinn wheel around in Artie's wheelchair – they hadn't gotten to purchasing props yet – stung, too, for it reminded her so much of her sister, but she resolutely pushed the feelings aside. This was only a performance, after all, and she would help them through.

'Dancing Through Life' came and went, and Finn actually did quite a fine job in his tight pants – he was already wearing them to 'get used to the feeling', as he had put it. Elphaba watched with a smile on her face as she and Galinda became friends, with Kurt performing 'Popular' just the way Glinda had taught him to, and then they left for the Emerald City and met the Wizard… It was like reliving her life all over again – in some weird, twisted kind of way.

Rachel started 'Defying Gravity' and Elphaba jumped in to assist her. 'Try to convey the determination,' she tried to explain. 'You _can't _go on with this, now that you know it. And Glinda – I mean, Kurt…' Everyone laughed at that. 'You feel like you can't go with her because you can't leave your popularity behind. You can't _live _without people loving you.'

Glinda nodded solemnly. 'You're feeling torn. You don't want to let her leave on her own, but you don't want to go with her, either. Try to persuade her to stay, to talk some sense into her…'

'Excuse me?' Elphaba interrupted, feeling slightly offended. 'I was being perfectly sensible!'

Glinda waved her hand in the air dismissively. 'No, you weren't. You were acting on your emotions – by which I don't mean you didn't do the right thing, Elphie.' She looked at Kurt again. 'Basically, you're just to cowardly to go with her. You'll regret that decision later,' she said softly, looking at Elphaba, 'but by then, it'll be too late.'

Elphaba smiled a bit sadly at her friend and squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'We all made decisions we regretted later. And it turned out fine, didn't it? Well… considering the circumstances, anyway.'

Glinda nodded and turned back to Kurt. 'Try to look desperate. Pleading.'

'And you try to be determined and firm,' Elphaba told Rachel. They both nodded and started over again, performing the song very well.

'All right, guys, let's wrap it up for today!' Mr. Schue called. 'We'll perform act two tomorrow afternoon, so make sure to look through it tonight! Class dismissed!'

'Is there anywhere we can party out here?' Glinda asked Quinn and Santana. 'I feel like I haven't been to a party in _forever_, and I really feel like dancing today.'

April, who overheard them, tapped Glinda's shoulder. 'I know just the place. I can take you there tonight, if you want,' she offered.

Elphaba looked doubtful. 'Glinda, I'm not sure that's a good idea…'

'Of course it is!' Glinda beamed, smiling at April. 'I'd love to go with you tonight! Can I borrow some clothes of yours? We look about the same height…'

'Sure,' April agreed immediately. 'Why don't you come with me right after school and I'll drop you off at Rachel's when we get back?'

'Wonderful!' Glinda exclaimed, skipping through the auditorium. 'Don't wait up for me!' she called to Rachel and Elphaba, before disappearing from view.

* * *

'So then,' April continued, laughing, while taking another sip of her cocktail, 'during my very final performance of 'Popular',' another pause to take a sip, 'I pulled out this book and I told Elphaba – Shelby – that I wrote a book, 'How to be popular'.' She downed the rest of her drink at once and called for another one, giggling all the while. Glinda was giggling, too, since she was at least as drunk as her fellow blonde. 'Ooh! I wish I had had that idea!' she chortled, nearly falling off her bar stool. 'I could have made _millions_! What did you say after that?'

'Heheh,' April chuckled, remembering the performance of Wicked she was talking about. 'I told her to shower every day, because no one likes a stinky witch.'

'True,' Glinda agreed cheerfully, winking at the hot bartender as he poured her another drink.

'To wear clean underclothes, and that that was all I was going to say,' April giggled. Glinda nearly fell off her stool again with laughter. 'That is _awesome_!'

'And for her to keep her beautiful smile.'

'Aw!' Glinda squealed. April laughed again. 'Yeah. But she was mean to me. I cried during my final 'Defying Gravity', and Shelby just stood there laughing!' She swayed dangerously, but managed to stay put. 'She did say she really missed me, though, when she had to play Elphaba with another Glinda… Ah well…'

'Yeah…' Glinda drank some more. 'Popular!' she sang, very loudly and very falsely. 'You're gonna be popu-ular!'

'I'll teach you the proper…' April thought about it for a moment, then giggled, 'noise! When you sleep with boys!'

Glinda once again nearly fell off her stool with laughter. 'Ooh! April, you are so _bad_!'

April dilated her eyes in innocence. 'Me? But I'm so _good_!'

'Yeah…' Glinda said dreamily. 'We're good.'

'We're awesome.'

'We're the best.'

April raised her newly poured drink. 'To the best!'

'The bestest of the bestest!' Glinda added, raising her glass as well.

'To perfect!'

Glinda half-closed her eyes and tried to look seductive. 'You're perfect.'

April did the same. 'You're perfect.'

'So we're _perfect_ together!' they both yelled, laughing, as they toasted and emptied their drinks at once.

'One short day,' April started softly, swaying back and forth on her stool.

Glinda immediately chimed in. 'To get totally wasted!'

'One short day…'

'To have fun at a bar!'

'You know,' April said, giggling again. 'This one time, during 'Popular',' she was already laughing so hard that she fell forward, her upper body practically draped over the bar, 'there was this technical… thing… that went wrong and, and my bed didn't come out!' She doubled over with laughter again. 'And I was all singing like, 'I want my bed, I want my bed!', and it was _so _funny! And then I was like, 'Elphie, use your powers!' and Shelby was just laughing her a-… I mean, head… off… And in the end she just said, 'Why don't you come sit with me?' and I was like, 'Okay!' and we were just laughing so hard! Ah, the good old days…'

Glinda, this time, had actually tumbled off her stool and was now climbing up again, still laughing. 'Oh my Oz, I wish I could have seen that!'

The DJ started a new song and April jumped up. 'Oh my God, I love this song!' she screeched, immediately climbing on the bar and starting to sing. 'I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling all right!'

'April! Get off the ba-ar!' Glinda giggled. 'You're making a fool out of yourself!'

'THE BEST THING ABOUT BEING A WOMAN…'

'April!'

'Come on, Glinda, have some fun with me!' April stretched out her hand and the bubbly blonde took it and let herself be dragged onto the bar, where she started singing along – the lines weren't all that difficult and she picked up on the chorus easily, even in her drunken state. The two girls bounced and danced all over the bar, with the other visitors in the pub cheering loudly for them as they performed the worst version of the popular song the world had ever seen. They both emptied another glass before facing each other and screaming in each other's face, 'MAN! I feel like a woman!'

'Whoo!' Glinda shouted, jumping up and down. She danced across the bar, but slipped in a pool of beer and fell off the bar – on the wrong side, too, so that when she looked up, she was facing the hot bartender. She smiled goofily. 'Hi. You're hot.'

'You're drunk,' the boy replied, helping her to her feet. She fell into his arms, giggling hysterically. 'I know!' She lowered her voice and fluttered her eyelashes at him. 'You want to know a secret?'

'What?'

She bent closer to him and whispered in his ear, 'I'm drunk!' She started giggling again and the boy sighed deeply before handing Glinda to his colleague and walking over to the phone to call the drunk blondes a cab.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chappie! (As if you hadn't figured that much out yourself yet.)**

**I really don't have anything to say today, except 'thanks for the reviews' and 'this chapter is going to end with kind of a cliffy'. Not nearly as bad as some of my cliffies have been, though :P.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I own Wicked. And Glee, too. Been babysitting like hell for the past few weeks and I finally got enough money to buy them. Now the Wicked cast gives me a private performance every evening and the Glee cast sings Glee songs for me anytime I want. *ahem* So, no. I don't own either of them.**

* * *

'Who could _that _be?' Elphaba murmured as the doorbell rang for the second time. She started to get out of bed, but Rachel grabbed her wrist. 'Don't! What if it's a serial killer?'

'Serial killers don't ring the doorbell,' the green girl replied sleepily as she made her way downstairs, with Rachel right behind her. When she opened the door and took in the sight before her, she sighed deeply. 'Sweet Oz.'

Rachel looked over the green girl's shoulder and saw a taxi driver, holding up a very tipsy April and a probably even more drunk Glinda. The poor man did _not _look happy.

'Oh dear,' Rachel muttered, darting back into the house to fetch some money for the taxi driver. Elphaba thanked the man as she took over the two blondes, who both leaned on her heavily, giggling like idiots. Rachel paid the driver and they all went inside.

Elphaba dumped Glinda on the couch and April fell down next to the blonde, but lost her balance and rolled to the floor, laughing all the while. 'My legs feel all wobbly!' Glinda giggled. She squinted at Elphaba. 'Elphie! I have to tell you a secret!'

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at her drunk blonde friend. 'No, you and Fiyero are most certainly _not _going to be married.'

Glinda burst out in helpless giggles. 'Fiyero? Noooo! Never!' She bent over to Elphaba conspiringly and whispered, so loudly that everyone could hear it, 'I want to marry _Noah Puckerman_!'

Rachel and Elphaba both choked. 'What?'

'Elphieeeeeee.' Glinda beckoned her friend to come closer again and whispered in the green girl's ear, 'He's so _hot_.'

Rachel giggled. 'Well, there's no denying that.'

Elphaba threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 'She's gone crazy. Blondes and alcohol do not mix well, that's for sure.' She looked at April, who, sometime during their discussion, had fallen asleep on the floor and was now snoring slightly. 'Let's get them both to bed.'

* * *

Mr. Schue sighed deeply as he saw April and Glinda walk into the auditorium the next day, both wearing giant dark sunglasses. 'Headache?'

April groaned and Glinda muttered defensively, 'I've never had alcohol before.'

'Then why did you have alcohol now?' Elphaba, who was coming in behind the two blondes, demanded. Glinda shot the green girl a death glare, which no one could see because of the sunglasses. 'Because I wanted to have _fun_.'

'Oh, April!' Shelby sighed. 'How are you going to coach these children with a hangover?'

'Hangover or not, I can coach those kids,' April grunted. 'But could you please keep it down a bit? My head hurts.'

Shelby merely snorted in reply and Mr. Schue shook his head in exasperation. Finn and Fiyero, on the other hand, seemed to find the whole ordeal very funny. 'Well, let's just start rehearsing, Mr. Schue,' Finn said to his teacher. 'There's nothing we can do about it now.'

That much was true, and so they indeed just started the rehearsal.

Elphaba had anticipated that the second act would be the hardest to watch; she wasn't particularly looking forward to reliving Glinda's and Fiyero's engagement, the Witch hunters, Fiyero being dragged off to be tortured, leaving Glinda behind in the end… She swallowed at the scene in which Nessa nearly killed Boq and she was forced to change him into a tin man, and she felt disgusted when she watched how the Wizard almost won her over with his promises of how he would make her 'wonderful'. She saw Fiyero discoverating her in the Throne Room. She couldn't believe at the time what he was saying: 'I'm going with her.'

'What?' Kurt/Glinda said with just the right amount of disbelief, and Elphaba flinched at the memory. The hurt in Glinda's eyes… She looked at her blonde friend, who had taken off her sunglasses and flashed the green girl a reassuring smile. Elphaba smiled back and looked back at the stage, where Rachel/Elphaba repeated, 'What?'

The 'As Long As You're Mine'-scene passed, with both Finn and Rachel doing really well, but when Rachel/Elphaba fled to find Nessa, the real Elphaba actually had to fight back tears at the memories of her little sister – that, plus the knowledge of what would come next. She watched herself fight with Glinda before the guards – Puck and Mike among them - came and pulled them apart, ready to arrest Elphaba. Finn then came swinging on stage on a rope, pointing his rifle at the guards. 'Let the green girl go!'

Fiyero went to sit with his lover and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She buried her face in his chest as the guards dragged Finn/Fiyero away and Kurt/Glinda screamed after him. 'Fiyero!'

Kurt's scream faded into Rachel's, who then started performing 'No Good Deed'. Fiyero watched in awe – he hadn't really been present to witness this scene in real life and he found it fascinating. 'Did it really happen like that?'

She nodded, face still buried in his shoulder. 'It was awful.'

'It won't be like that ever again,' he promised her, tilting her head to look her in the eyes. 'I mean it, Elphaba. This is the past, this is what happened, but this isn't our future.'

'How do you know?' she asked him miserably, and he planted a kiss on her nose. 'I just do.'

The Witch hunters marched up and this time it was Fiyero who was feeling uneasy. Watching murderous people gather together to kill the love of your life wasn't really his idea of a good time, but he pushed his feelings aside.

'We've seen his face for the last time,' Rachel/Elphaba declared at that moment, and Fiyero bent over to murmur in Elphaba's ear, 'Clever.'

'The truth,' she replied with a faint smile. 'In a certain way. Well, in hindsight it _wasn't _the truth, but how was I supposed to know that spell would wear off on its own?'

He laughed and Glinda, from her spot a few rows in front of Fiyero and Elphaba, glared at the green girl. 'That was _mean_, Elphie.'

'You couldn't know,' Fiyero protested. 'We were afraid that if we'd tell you…'

She waved one hand at him. 'I know, I know. You were afraid others would find out. But seriously – I was your former fiancée and her best friend. Couldn't you have let me know _something_?'

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at her friend. 'We did. Eventually.'

'No, you didn't,' Glinda quipped. 'It was purely coincidental that I came over to convey my condolences to Fiyero's parents and I suddenly ran into the two of you!'

'So _that's _how you found out,' Kurt, who had overheard part of their conversation, said. He sat down next to them as Mr. Schue announced that they would take a short break. 'How exactly did that happen?'

'I went over to the King and Queen's castle in the Vinkus,' Glinda explained, 'and I was instructed to wait while a servant went to fetch them. The I heard talking from the library, and I went to take a look…'

'Ever the nosey one,' Fiyero muttered, earning him a punch in the arm from Glinda. 'And there they were.'

'How did you react?' Mercedes asked curiously. Glinda made a face and Fiyero and Elphaba both chuckled softly, which made Kurt grin, too. 'I take it she either screamed or fainted.'

'Both, actually,' Elphaba deadpanned, causing the Glee kids to burst into laughter. Glinda looked offended. 'I thought you were _dead_!'

'Fine, fine, we won't laugh at you anymore,' Fiyero promised, a grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth. Glinda whacked his arm. 'I at least _express_ my feelings!'

Elphaba sighed. 'Guys. Let it go.'

They both ignored her. Fiyero glared at Glinda. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Oh, please! It took you _three years_ to tell Elphie how you felt! Not to mention that you failed to tell _me _as well, and I was your _fiancée_, for Oz's sake!'

'Guys.'

'Perhaps I would have told you – if you had let me!'

'Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?!'

'You practically forced yourself on me!'

'I did not!'

Elphaba moaned and buried her face in her hands. 'Would you shut up?'

'You did too! Throwing an engagement party without even letting me know?'

'I thought that was what you wanted!'

'No, you knew it was _not _what I wanted and that's why you did it!'

'Are you saying I announced our engagement just to _annoy _you?'

'It wouldn't surprise me!'

'Guys!' Shelby shouted over the noise they were making. 'Please!'

They finally fell silent and Elphaba lifted her head to look at Shelby. 'Thank you.'

The brunette smiled. 'You're welcome. Now, can we please get back to rehearsing the rest of the musical?'

'Please,' Mr. Schue sighed. 'You kids are just as bad – if not worse – as the Glee club.'

'Hey!' both said kids and said Glee club protested, while Elphaba merely smirked. 'Finally, someone who sees it my way.'

Before more protests could break loose, Mr. Schue clapped his hands. 'Kurt and Rachel, on stage! Finn and the Witch hunters backstage – and hurry up! And could someone start the music?'

Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero sat down again and watched the conversation between Rachel/Elphaba and Kurt/Glinda, in which they sang 'For Good' beautifully. They did the melting scene next and Fiyero unconsciously pulled Elphaba a bit closer to him, to which she smiled at him reassuringly. 'The past, remember? And it wasn't real, anyway.'

'But still,' he returned. 'It's not fun to watch.'

'No it's not,' she agreed, shifting closer to him. Rachel's scream faded away and the boy who played Chistery handed Kurt Elphaba's remains – the hat and the small green glass bottle. 'Miss… Miss… Glinda.'

Kurt took the objects and clutched them to his chest. 'Oh, Elphie…'

A sob came from the audience. Elphaba looked around and saw Glinda hiding her face in Puck's shirt, shoulders shaking, crying loudly and just a bit dramatically. Elphaba sighed and patted her friend on the shoulder. 'Don't cry, Glin. Please.'

'B-but it was so a-awful!' she wailed, tugging on Puck's shirt. Elphaba had no doubt that the memory was painful to Glinda and at least part of this act was real, but she suspected the blonde was exaggerating the whole ordeal just a little to get Puck to pay attention to her. It worked, too, for he put an arm around her and patted her back a bit awkwardly. 'It's okay. It's okay.'

When the musical moved along to Glinda entering the Throne Room to talk to Morrible and the Wizard, the real Glinda's eyes suddenly widened and she abruptly sat up straight. 'Um… Elphie?'

'Yes?' the green girl said, watching the Glee kids on stage. Glinda took her friend's hand and tugged it. 'Let's go to the bathroom.'

'Just a clock-tick, Glinda. It's almost over.'

'No, I have to go to the bathroom _now_,' Glinda insisted, eyes flashing towards the stage.

'This was her Elphaba's,' Kurt said, holding out the green bottle to the Wizard. 'Her mother gave it to her.'

Glinda nearly yanked Elphaba out of her seat. 'Come with me!'

'Glin! What is your _problem_?!' the green girl exclaimed, pulling back her hand and looking at the blonde as if though she were crazy. Glinda opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't think of anything to say. Kurt's clear, ringing voice drew Elphaba's attention back to the stage. 'I've only seen one other bottle like this in my life. You offered me a drink from it.'

Glinda winced, knowing that the damage was done, and Elphaba's eyes darted from her blonde friend to the stage and back to her friend. 'What…'

'Please come with me,' Glinda pleaded one final time, but Elphaba didn't even consider it for a clock-tick. Her eyes were glued to the display on the stage.

Sam, on stage, sank to his knees, clutching the bottle. 'I am a sentimental man,' he sang. 'Who always longed to be… _a father!_' He pretended to break down.

'So she was yours all along,' Kurt confirmed, and Glinda buried her face in her hands as Elphaba's brain slowly processed what she was hearing. She wasn't really sure how her friend would react; she _was _sure, however, that it would _not _be good.

Elphaba's eyes widened when she finally realised the truth. 'He's my…' She couldn't even finish the sentence. Instead, she turned towards Glinda, towering over the petit blonde, hands on her hips, eyes blazing. Several attributes in the auditorium started shuddering and tiny green sparks were surrounding Elphaba's hands as she struggled to keep her magic under control. 'Glinda,' she said in a dangerously low voice. 'Is there something you would like to tell me?'

Gulp.

* * *

**Gulp indeed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Whoa, it's been a while, hasn't it? (For my doing, anyway.) Haven't had much inspiration for this, been busy with a few oneshots and Yero my Hero, and finishing Dangers, Friends, & Endless Love... but anyway, here's another update. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Wicked nor Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

'That _monster _is my _father_?!' Elphaba shrieked. She was pacing up and down in front of the stage and stopped only to glare at Glinda. 'How could you not _tell _me?!'

Glinda sniffed. 'Because I knew you'd react like this.'

The green girl threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. 'Can you blame me? I just found out that the man who almost single-handedly ruined my life is actually my _father_, and that my best friend kept that fact from me!'

'It didn't matter anymore, now did it?' Glinda said quietly. 'He's gone and he's not coming back. It wasn't like the two of you could do some father-daughter bonding anymore, or anything.'

'I don't want to do father-daughter bonding!' shouted Elphaba. 'I just wanted to _know_!'

Fiyero put one hand on her shoulder. 'Elphaba…'

She shrugged him off. 'Back off, Fiyero, this is between Glinda and me!'

'Yo. Elphaba.' Puck stepped up. 'I know that you're upset and stuff, and believe me, I've had some father issues myself, but you can't really blame her for trying to protect your feelings.'

Glinda beamed at him and Elphaba shot him a glare. 'Stay out of this.'

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. 'Why don't we leave Elphaba and Glinda alone for a moment?'

'Please don't,' Glinda begged, and Elphaba made a dismissive hand gesture. 'Don't bother. We're done here. I'm going to find the Grimmerie and I'm going to get us out of here, and that's the end of it. I've had enough.' She stormed off, leaving the others in baffled silence.

Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel all wanted to go after them, but Fiyero stopped them, shaking his head. 'It's probably best to leave her be for a moment… unless you fancy being a toad for the rest of your life.'

They immediately backed off and they sat down again, but they didn't continue the rehearsal. After a while, Fiyero decided to go and find his beloved, whom he finally discovered in an empty classroom, huddled in a corner. The chairs and tables were smashed around the room – probably magically – and she looked as if she was still boiling with rage. 'Go away.'

He sat down at a safe distance from her. 'Elphaba… You can't really blame her for not telling you.'

She sniffled. 'Oh, yes I can.'

'I know you're angry…'

'Has your biological father ever tried to kill you?' she interrupted him. He looked slightly baffled. 'No.'

'Then _don't _tell me that you know how I feel, because you don't.'

He nodded slowly. 'You're right.' He paused for a moment. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

She shook her head and he moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 'You're a strong woman, Fae. You'll get over this. You and Glinda will make up again… You just need to give it some time.'

She nodded curtly, then suddenly got up. 'I'm going back to the auditorium. There's only one more scene to go – we might as well finish up the rehearsal.'

* * *

The final scene went wonderful, with Kurt easily reaching the high notes of the 'For Good'-reprise and Finn and Rachel acting their parts wonderfully, after which they all applauded and Mr. Schue, April and Shelby got on stage. 'Well done!' Will praised them. 'It still needs a lot of work, but we're getting there. April, Shelby, Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda will continue to coach you, with me helping them the best I can, and we're going to put on a wonderful performance in a few weeks!'

Elphaba was still brooding and Glinda winced as she caught her friend's expression. 'Elphie…'

'Don't,' the girl said flatly, but Glinda persisted. 'Elphie, I'm really sorry, but you've got to stop this now. It's not my fault! And you're spoiling the mood.'

Elphaba bristled. 'I'm _spoiling _the _mood_?! Excuse me? _You _lied to me, Glinda Upland, so I think I have a right to be angry!'

'I didn't _lie_!' Glinda protested. 'I just didn't tell you anything!'

Elphaba jumped up and shouted, 'That's the same thing!'

Unfortunately, Sue Sylvester chose that exact moment to walk into the auditorium. 'William,' she said brusquely, 'I'm trying to have a conversation in the hallway and that is _not _going well with your misfits shouting at each other. Keep the noise down or I _will _creep up to you in your sleep and shave off all of that sheep fur on your head that you dare to call hair, understood?' Her eyes wandered towards Elphaba and her eyes widened. 'Are you painting students _green_ now? I always knew you were going to lose your mind one day, but I had never thought that day to come so soon.'

That was about everything Elphaba could take at that moment and she shouted, '_Yes_, I'm green, all right? Now could you just leave us for a moment? My _friend_,' she glowered at Glinda, 'and I have some things to sort out.'

Sue, however, approached the witch curiously. 'I don't think I've seen you before. Are you even a student here? William, you know non-students are not allowed in this auditorium. I'm going to report this to Figgins and your entire nice little play will be cancelled.' She smirked and started to walk away as Elphaba decided she had had just about enough. She made a hand gesture and muttered something under her breath, and the next thing they all knew, there was a toad sitting in the spot where Sue Sylvester had been standing just a clock-tick ago.

Mr. Schue's eyes widened. 'Oh, no. You didn't!'

Glinda sighed. 'What's that with you and toads, Elphaba?'

The green girl, forgetting about their fight for a moment in her amusement, smirked. 'It's a classic. I like living up to stereotypes. I'm a witch, I'm green, I fly on a broomstick and I change annoying people into toads. And that woman was _definitely _annoying.'

Most of the New Directions were laughing by now. 'Well, that is certainly true,' Puck chuckled. 'And perhaps it will teach her a lesson.'

Fiyero gave looked at the witch sternly. 'Elphaba…'

She shot him a look and he decided wisely to shut up. Mr. Schue picked up the toad and examined it. 'Oh, dear...'

'I like her better this way,' Santana declared drily, and Quinn chuckled softly. Puck walked over to Mr. Schue and gingerly poked the toad, which made an indignant, low burping sound. Nearly everyone laughed at that, but Mr. Schue looked as if he was close to having a stroke. 'Elphaba? Could you _please _change her back?'

Elphaba studied her nails nonchalantly. 'Nah. She's less annoying this way.'

'Elphie,' Glinda began sternly, 'I know you're mad at me for not telling you about your fath-' she quickly corrected herself when she caught the deadly look Elphaba shot her, 'the _Wizard_, but you shouldn't take it out on other people. It's rude.'

'_She _was rude,' Elphaba said simply. 'And I was mad. It's not a good idea to be rude to me when I'm mad.'

Glinda sighed irritably. 'Really, Elphie, sometimes you can be such a-'

'Girls,' Shelby interrupted them firmly. 'Not now. Elphaba, I understand your feelings, but you can't leave her like this! It's immoral. And besides, people are going to ask questions.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. '_Fine_,' she grumbled as she rose and walked over to Mr. Schue, who gingerly placed the toad on his lap. 'Be careful.'

'Am I ever anything but?' Elphaba retorted at which both Fiyero and Glinda snorted sceptically. Elphaba shot them a death glare before turning her attention back to the Sue-toad, as she started muttering something and waved her hands in the air. There was no puff of smoke, no crash of lightning, nothing really – one clock-tick the toad was there, and the next, it was Sue. As simple as that.

Only Will, who had just been trying to be careful with the toad, hadn't really thought about what would happen if he put the animal on his lap to keep it safe. So when he suddenly found Sue sitting on his lap, he went beet red.

Sue herself didn't seem too happy with this development either. She leapt to her feet, looking absolutely horrified, and stared at Will. 'What the _hell_?!'

He tried desperately to think of a plausible explanation, but since there really wasn't one, he just looked sheepish. 'Sorry?' he tried.

'Oh, you _will _be!' she roared, furious beyond belief. 'I have no idea what just happened, but I will find out! And when I do, you will _pay _for it! All of you!' With that, she stomped from the auditorium, still fuming.

Glinda looked at her green friend disapprovingly. 'Well done, Elphie,' she said sarcastically, at which Elphaba immediately bristled again. 'Now you wait just a clock-tick…'

'STOP IT!' Mr. Schue suddenly barked. The New Directions almost never saw him angry, but this time, he was. 'All of you! I've had enough of this for today!' He grabbed his bad and stalked towards the door. 'Class dismissed!'

* * *

There was a faint knock on the door and Mr. Schue looked up from his paperwork a bit irritably. 'Yes?' he snapped.

'Mr. Schuester?' It was Elphaba. He softened a bit and cleared his throat. 'Sorry. Come in.'

She lingered in the doorway, a bit hesitantly. 'I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For what happened this afternoon,' she clarified. She looked slightly embarrassed. 'I let myself go. I shouldn't have. I was just… I don't know.' She sighed, and Mr. Schue smiled at her tiredly. 'I understand, Elphaba, it's fine. I could imagine that what you… saw… and what Glinda told you… that it must have been quite a shock for you.'

She sighed and came further into his office, slumping down into a chair. 'You could say that.'

He peered at her over his desk. 'You okay?'

She waved one hand in the air dismissively. 'Fine. Just…'

'Shocked? Confused? Shaken?' he offered, and she smiled faintly at him. 'Yeah… that.'

He returned her smile and pushed his paperwork aside, leaning forward. 'Have you made up with Glinda yet?'

She shook her head. 'I could make up an excuse right now and say that I feel betrayed by her and that I'm not ready to talk to her yet, but the truth is that I just lost it earlier and now I'm too proud and stubborn to go to her and admit that I was wrong.'

He had to laugh at that. 'If your character in the musical is anything like you, I'd say she's used to that.'

Elphaba made a face. 'Probably. But still. She deserves an apology, and I'm _bad _at apologies,' she admitted. 'I _hate _admitting that I was wrong about something, especially to Glinda – she always gets all smug and perky about it and she won't leave it alone for at least the rest of the week.'

Will chuckled. 'I'm sure she's not _that _bad.'

Elphaba stared at him incredulously. 'In that case, you _really _don't know her. This one time at Shiz, she dragged me to a party and announced that I would have to dance with any boy that would come up and ask me. I told her that no such thing would _ever _happen, because no boy would want to dance with the Artichoke, but for some reason, a few boys _did _ask me to dance, and she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. She would get this smug look on her face whenever she saw me, and she would be nagging constantly about how I had been wrong and how she had been right – she only stopped after I threatened to cut off her hair and burn her wardrobe in her sleep.' She shook her head in exasperation and slight amusement at the memory. 'I never understood why those boys wanted to dance with me in the first place.'

'I bribed them,' Glinda admitted from the doorway. Elphaba spun around and Glinda gave her friend a sheepish smile. 'I can't handle being wrong any better than you can, Elphie. I wanted to be right, no matter the costs, so I paid a few boys to go and dance with you that night.'

Elphaba opened and closed her mouth a few times, no sound coming out, before she let out one of her famous witch cackles. '_Oz_, Glinda, you are positively _wicked_.'

Glinda scowled at her. 'Not funny.' Then her gaze softened. 'But I promise I won't nag you about hearing you admit that you were wrong… if we could just be friends again. Pretty please?'

Elphaba sighed, then gave up. 'Fine. I can't stay mad at you for long, anyway.'

Glinda beamed at her. 'Yay!' She hugged her friend. 'Thank you, Elphie.'

Mr. Schue looked at them, satisfied. 'So no more shouting sessions at the next rehearsal?'

Elphaba and Glinda both looked sheepish now. 'No more shouting sessions,' Elphaba agreed, and Mr. Schue smiled. 'Good.' He waved his hands at them. 'Now go home, you two. I'll see you next rehearsal, all right?'

'Sure,' Glinda agreed, leaving. Elphaba stopped in the doorway and flashed him a grateful smile. 'Thank you.'

He smiled back. 'You're welcome.' She made to leave again, but he called her back. 'Oh, and Elphaba?'

She looked at him questioningly. 'Yes?'

He grinned at her. 'Despite the fact that it was, indeed, immoral and just, well, _not done_… I kind of enjoyed you turning Sue into a toad.'

She flashed him a radiating and way too innocent-looking smile. 'Didn't we all?' she chuckled before disappearing from his office, shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**The thing is, I don't like this story myself. A crossover means an awful lot of characters, which means you can't really give them all the depth you want to give them; and I completely lacked inspiration for this one. I didn't really want to finish it anymore, but some of you asked me to, so... yeah.**

**This is bad, sucky, rushed, and horrendible, but it's an ending, I guess. I figured those of you who did like this story deserved that much. So here it is, but I'm probably going to remove this entire story in some time, because it just sucks.**

**Anyway, thank you for your lovely reviews, you've all been very nice :).**

**So... here's the extremely sucky ending of this story .**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

'I'm sorry, William,' Principal Figgins said for what felt like the umpteenth time to Will Schuester. 'The school board doesn't trust it. They're going to investigate this.'

Will sighed. 'We're not doing anything wrong! The Glee kids are just performing the musical Wicked, and Shelby and April are helping me coach them – I don't see what the problem is!'

'The _problem_,' Figgins stressed, 'is that Sue claims that you've brought strangers into our auditorium and that she's been complaining about the noise…'

'Sue always finds something to complain about!'

'…and the school board feels obligated to investigate it,' Figgins finished, ignoring Will. 'They're sending someone tomorrow. If you're right and you're not doing anything wrong, then nothing's going to happen.'

Shelby, who was standing behind Mr. Schue with April right beside her, snorted. 'Didn't I hear Sue telling you the other day that one of those 'strangers' in the auditorium was green and changed her into a toad?'

Mr. Schue choked and broke into a coughing fit, but Shelby just winked at him. Sometimes, she thought, the truth was so unbelievable that no one who hadn't seen it with their own eyes _would _believe it. This was one of those times.

As she had hoped, Figgins faltered. 'Well… yes,' he said finally. 'She did say that. It can't be true, of course…'

'Of course it can't be true!' April chimed in with a broad grin in Shelby's direction, knowing what the other woman was thinking and playing along. 'Green people don't exist, and they certainly can't turn anyone into a toad.'

'Besides,' Shelby took over again, 'yesterday Sue suddenly sat down in Will's lap. Don't you think that's strange, too?'

Figgins looked shocked. 'She did?'

April nodded seriously. 'Ask the Glee kids. They'll all confirm it.' She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, 'I think Sue is doing drugs.'

Now Figgins looked positively flabbergasted. 'Drugs?' he gasped. 'In _my _school?'

April nodded again. 'So, you see,' she said triumphantly, crossing her arms, 'you'd better have _her _checked out, instead of Will, because _he _is doing nothing wrong.'

Figgins hesitated, then nodded. 'I'll make sure to mention it to the board,' he muttered, before dismissing the three adults.

April smirked. 'That went well.'

Shelby flashed her a grin. 'I know. I can be clever, when I want to be.'

'Thanks, guys,' Will said sincerely. 'I'm not sure it's over yet, but thanks for helping me.'

'We'd better tell Elphie and the others to stay home tomorrow, though,' Shelby warned him. 'If the school board _does _send an inspector and they see three Ozians walking around, we're doomed.'

Mr. Schue nodded. 'I'll make sure to tell them.'

* * *

Luckily, after that, the school board didn't give them much trouble anymore; the inspector they sent declared that he hadn't noticed anything illegal or unusual and so they were allowed to continue practicing and eventually perform the musical. They all cheered when they heard that, and they spent the next few weeks focusing all their attention on the play, practicing with Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero, even outside the auditorium. Rachel often went through her lines with Elphaba when they were at home, and Glinda offered Puck to help him with his part. Not that he had such a big part, but he said yes nonetheless, complete with a waggle of his eyebrows – much to Glinda's joy.

On the night of the performance, everyone was nervous. Rachel was chewing her nails and Kurt was looking so pale that Glinda actually thought for a second that he was going to faint.

'You're going to be okay,' Elphaba said reassuringly. She looked around her. 'All of you.'

'I agree with Elphaba on this one,' Mr. Schue announced. He smiled at the green girl, then at his Glee club. 'You've all practiced very well, you know your lines. Everything will go perfectly.' He peeked through the curtains, then turned back. 'The doors are closed. I'm going to welcome our audience. Break a leg.' With that, he disappeared.

Elphaba placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. 'Remember,' she said, her dark eyes grave. 'Give your own twist to it. Don't try to be me; try to be _you_. That's what makes you a good actor.'

Kurt looked at Glinda, who was flirtatiously playing with the buttons on Puck's costume. 'Glin? Any last words of advice?'

The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully. 'Don't touch Rachel's breasts during Popular.'

Kurt went red. 'I wasn't-'

'Yes, you were,' she cut him off sternly. She shooed him away. 'Now go stand in your bubble.'

'We're going to sit in the audience,' Fiyero said. 'Good luck, everyone.'

They all thanked him and the three Ozians sneaked into the auditorium, sitting down on three empty chairs next to Mr. Schue, Shelby, and April.

The show started and Kurt appeared in his bubble. He did a wonderful job on Good News, and everyone applauded for him afterwards. Mr. Schue started to relax a little and Shelby patted his arm. 'Relax, Will. They're doing great.'

He let out a breath. 'I know.'

They watched in silence for a while, Glinda and Elphaba exchanging smiles ones again when on stage, Rachel and Kurt became best friends. Glinda nudged her friend with her elbow. 'I hope he stays away from her breasts.'

Elphaba chuckled and Fiyero snickered. He pointed at the stage. 'Well, Rachel doesn't look too uncomfortable and Kurt seems to have his arm around her neck, not her chest, so…'

Glinda squealed softly. 'Yay! He's doing it right!'

Defying Gravity started and Elphaba's attention was suddenly drawn by something else. Just then, Glinda nudged her again. 'Hey, Elphie. You see that man over there, about three rows ahead of us? He sure looks an awful lot like-'

'You!' Elphaba hissed, jumping to her feet. The man, as if he could feel her gaze on him, turned around and gasped. '_Elphaba_?'

Glinda squeaked. 'Oh my Oz, it _is _him!'

Several objects on stage and all around the audience suddenly started rattling, and Glinda gulped. 'Elphie, calm down,' she ushered. 'You're drawing everyone's attention.'

Luckily, most people seemed to think it was a part of the show, for they cheered and applauded. When the song was over and the curtains closed for the intermission, the man tried to make his way over towards Elphaba.

'Elphaba,' he began, 'please listen to me. I'm your fath-'

'You are no father!' she hissed at him. 'You're a murderer and a fraud, and I hate you!'

The Wizard seemed to deflate a little. 'Elphaba…'

'What are you doing here, anyway?' Glinda asked, annoyed, and he looked up. 'I regret it so much,' he said, tears suddenly in his eyes. 'What I tried to do. I'm not sure why, but I've been visiting many, many productions of the musical Wicked ever since… Perhaps I hoped that something like this would happen. I can't believe you're really here, Elphaba!'

'I can't believe _you_ are here, either,' she sneered, obviously fuming. Fiyero placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. 'Fae…'

'Stay out of this, Fiyero.'

Shelby, April, and Will were just confused. 'Elphaba?' Shelby asked. 'What's going on?'

Elphaba indicated the man in front of her. 'Please welcome our dear old friend,' she said sarcastically, complete with a mock bow, '_the Wizard_.'

Will's eyes widened. '_The _Wizard?'

Elphaba nodded. 'The one and only.'

Will was still staring at the man. 'But… _how_?'

'Kansas isn't _that _far away from Ohio,' the Wizard muttered, and Elphaba threw her hands up in the air. 'I don't believe this,' she declared.

The Wizard looked guilty. 'Elphaba,' he said pleadingly. 'I know you probably hate me, but… but I really regret what I did, and I want to start over. Now that you're here… I want to have a relationship with you.'

She snorted. 'For real?'

Glinda jabbed her finger in his chest. 'Did you really expect that you could just have a nice father-daughter relationship with her?' she fumed. 'After you've tried to _kill _her?!'

His shoulders slumped. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that of you.' He sighed. 'I, um… I'm gonna go outside. I need some fresh air.' He looked at Elphaba. 'I'll wait there. Please, just… just think about it,' he begged her. 'I'll understand it if you don't want me in your life in any way, and I promise I'll leave if that is the case, but I just want you to think about it.' With that, he left.

Elphaba was trembling with rage and it took Fiyero, Glinda, and the teachers a long time to calm her down. When she had, she lowered herself in her seat again slowly. 'I can't believe this.'

Fiyero wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him. 'Elphie?' asked Glinda, and the green girl looked at her friend.

The blonde hesitated, then asked softly, 'Are you really sure you don't want him in your life? I mean… He really does seem sorry, and… perhaps you're just really angry right now…'

But Elphaba just shook her head. 'I can't, Glin,' she said quietly, and the blonde didn't push the issue. She understood.

'Besides,' the green girl continued, 'we're going to go back to Oz soon. It's pretty hard to establish a relationship with someone living in another world.'

'True,' Fiyero agreed, and Shelby, Will, and April all looked crestfallen. 'Do you have to go back?' April asked in a whiny voice, and Glinda hugged her fellow blonde. 'Sorry, but yes.' Then she squealed. 'Oh, it's starting again!'

Fiyero looked at Elphaba worriedly. 'Are you okay?' he asked her, and she laid her head against his shoulder again, nodding tiredly. 'Fine.'

The rest of the show went amazingly well, and the audience was extremely enthusiastic. The Ozians and the teachers went backstage to congratulate the cast.

'Elphaba,' Rachel whispered when the two were semi-alone for a moment. 'I heard there was some commotion during the intermission.'

Elphaba smiled wryly. 'And the fact that it was a commotion already gave away that it had something to do with me?'

The other girl blushed. 'Sorry,' she began, but Elphaba shook her head. 'Don't be. It's true, after all. I don't cause commotions…'

'I am one!' they finished together, and Rachel giggled. 'So it did have something to do with you?'

Elphaba sighed. 'I discovered the Wizard sitting among the audience.'

Rachel blinked at her. 'The Wizard?' Her eyes widened. 'You mean…'

'Yes. Him.' She sighed. 'I'm not sure what to do with him,' she confessed. 'He's waiting outside for me, but frankly, I don't want anything to do with him. I'm going to return to Oz soon, along with Fiyero and Glinda, and I'm hoping I won't ever have to see him again.'

'Do you know how?' Kurt asked, stepping up next to Rachel, and Elphaba nodded. 'I do, actually. The other day, you know, when the inspector of the school board came here and Fiyero, Glin and I were cooped up inside Rachel's home one day… I've been going over the Grimmerie again and again, and with Glinda's help, I located the mistake I made last time – the one that landed us here. I know what to do to get back.'

Most of the other Glee members overheard, and they gathered around the green witch. 'You do?' asked Mercedes. She frowned, puzzled. 'Then why are you still here?'

'Yeah,' Puck agreed. 'I thought you said you would only stay and help us so that we could help _you _get home in return, but if you didn't need our help anymore… why did you stay?'

'Because I want to marry you!' Glinda blurted out, earning her a whack in the back of her head from Elphaba. 'Ouch!' the blonde wailed. 'That hurt!'

Puck flashed her a grin. 'Don't worry, Glinda, I think you're sexy, too. But I'm not really one for marriage.'

Glinda pouted. 'Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?' she defended herself.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'No, that's not why we stayed.' She shrugged. 'We just… didn't really want to leave.'

Glinda nodded in agreement. 'We love you guys,' she said dramatically. 'And we didn't want to leave you behind...'

'We wanted to stay at least until the show,' added Fiyero. 'We wouldn't have missed it for the world.'

'And besides me, you guys are the only friends Elphie has ever had!' Glinda chimed in, earning her another smack from Elphaba. 'How about you keep your mouth shut from now on?' She looked around, at all the Glee club members, as well as the teachers, that had grown to be their friends in the past period of time. 'We should go,' she said quietly. 'I want to be out of here before the Wizard spots me again and things get even more complicated.'

Rachel touched her arm. 'I understand.'

The Glee club walked the Ozians outside via the back door. Rachel peered around the corner to take a look at the main entrance. 'Wait. Is _that _the Wizard?' she asked.

Elphaba went to stand next to her to spy on him. 'Yep. That's him.'

'Huh.' Rachel shook her head. 'I had expected someone more… I don't know…'

'Powerful?' offered Elphaba. 'So had I, when I first met him – but then again, we all know now that he doesn't really have any power at all, does he? And I'm glad about that, too, or he would probably come after us.' She sighed.

'What are you going to do, once you're back in Oz?' asked Blaine. Elphaba shrugged. 'Live our lives,' she said. 'Fiyero and I have found ourselves a small home in the Vinkus, where the people have always been slightly less wary of the Wicked Witch of the West… we have to stay in hiding, but that's okay. Glinda knows we're alive and so do Fiyero's parents, and that's the most important thing.' She smiled. 'It's not much, but it's enough. I don't need much excitement in my life – I've had enough of that to last a lifetime, thank you very much.'

Mercedes laughed. 'We're gonna miss you, Elphaba,' she said, hugging the green girl.

Kurt and Rachel, and Glinda as well, were blubbering as they hugged one another and said their goodbyes. 'We won't ever see you again, will we?' Kurt asked, and Fiyero shook his head. 'Not very likely, no.'

'But… but we're going to miss you so much!' said Rachel in a small voice, her lower lip trembling a little. Kurt comfortingly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, though there were tears in his own eyes as well. 'Isn't there _any _way we could see you again?'

'Look to the Western sky?' Elphaba offered lamely. It was a bad joke, but it made them all chuckle slightly. Elphaba laughed, too. 'Seriously, though,' she said, looking around. 'We might just try and pay another visit to Lima, Ohio.' She looked at Rachel. 'Please take care of the Wizard for me.'

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. 'Take care of him. We will.'

Elphaba eyed her warily. 'I just meant to send him away,' she clarified. 'Not literally 'take care of him' in the sense that I want you to kill him.'

Rachel's face fell slightly. 'Oh.'

'But you can, if you want to,' offered Glinda, at which they all laughed again. Elphaba hugged Mr. Schue. 'Thank you. I've had a wonderful time.'

'No, thank _you_,' he said with a smile. 'The musical wouldn't have been half as good without you guys.'

'Take care, blondie,' April told Glinda.

'You, too.' They embraced. 'And don't ever forget to toss your hair,' Glinda reminded the other blonde, who chuckled. 'I'll try to remember.'

Elphaba pulled out the Grimmerie. 'Ready?'

Fiyero and Glinda nodded, and the green witch started chanting. A cloud of green smoke surrounded the Ozians, Glinda enthusiastically waved at everyone one more time… and then they were gone.

* * *

Rachel woke up when her alarm went off. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the fact that it was morning… the morning of the auditions for this year's musical at William McKinley High School, Wicked.

She'd never had such a strange dream before, she thought as she switched off her alarm and got out of bed to brush her teeth. It had seemed so real… but then again, Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero really existing and coming to Lima to help the Glee club with their musical? Not very likely. She chuckled to herself, then smiled at her mirror image.

Who knew? Maybe the dream had been a sign of good luck. Maybe it did mean something.

After all, she really _was _perfect for the role of Elphaba.

* * *

**Gaaaaah. I can't believe I even put this up, this must be the suckiest thing I've ever written... but, well, yeah. **


End file.
